This invention relates generally to fishing lures, and more particularly to a lure embodying a solar cell and leads to attract fish.
Prior fishing lures are exemplified by the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,399 to Smith, Mar. 5, 1957; U.S. Pat. No. 2,932,110 to Kilpinen, Apr. 12, 1960; U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,902 to Godby, Mar. 28, 1967; U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,254 to Bornzin, Dec. 17, 1968.
None of such patents provide or suggest the unusually advantageous features of construction and modes of operation of the fish attracting lure as disclosed herein; and there is a need for such an improved lure in order to promote more successful fishing.